Lolly Snakes and Cherries
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: What if Heather got eliminated in Gwen's place in TDA, and Gwen and Duncan were forced to kiss in the horror movie challenge? We shall see...


**Hi :)**

**Here's a little something I thought of a while ago. I actually had it written like, ages ago, and I stumbled upon it a few minutes ago, did a few touch ups, and voila! A brand new one shot for you!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Heather's elimination was one that didn't go quietly. She spent her entire Lame o sine walk rambling on about how Gwen had purposely tried to sabotage their game for the Killer Grips ("Gwen's the one who should've gotten eliminated! She made us lose!"), but after a season of her antagonism, trust was very hard for her to attain.<p>

Gwen however, was just lucky that no one else caught on. Heather's words were for once, accurate. After her unfortunate breakup with Trent, word of his intentional challenge losing let slip and trapped Gwen into a tight corner. Blackmailed by a surprisingly cunning male model, Gwen was forced to repay the Killer Grips by awarding them their first victory.

After completely fake near fatal medical flick challenge, Leshawna was given the reward for convincing her team mates that despite her best efforts to prove that she "never cries," there are exceptions (when a spa treatment is on the line, for example). Her limo sputtered out of the set for the night, leaving the contestants with some relaxation time until the following day.

Gwen and Duncan sat outside the campfire, warming their hands as much as the small flames would allow.

"A medical flick? Seriously who comes up with these challenges?" Gwen's amused voice echoed through the empty area, as Duncan chuckled at her comment. His piercings were glistening softly against the faint glow of the fireplace, and his cheeky smirk sent nervous vibes swimming in Gwen's stomach.

"Probably Chris. I bet there isn't enough money in the crappy budget to afford real writers." He replied heartily. He inched his hands a fraction closer to the fire, trying to warm himself up as much as possible.

"I know! He probably uses it to pay for his stupid spa treatments and massages." Gwen added, her teal lips curving into a mischievous smile. Duncan's eyes were set alight with the same twinkle he has when he is about to commit a crime. Under the dim light of the fire, it looked to Gwen like he was about to tell a scary story. Perhaps he was.

"No. I think he just pays Chef to do that for him." He said softly. Gwen's mouth expanded into a large O, her eyes squinting in disgust. Her mind was now racing with the image of Chef's hands running over Chris' back against her will. She winced at the thought and gave Duncan a playful shove.

"Duncan! I think you've scarred me for life!" she yelled in mock agony, clutching her temples for an added effect. Duncan laughed at her awkward position as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's what I do." He replied cockily, earning him a hard elbow in the ribs. Duncan groaned in pain and tore his arm away from Gwen. He rubbed his new injury as Gwen stood up to leave.

"What was that for?" Duncan asked, still holding his ribs lightly. She giggled at his pain as she started to make her way back to the girl's trailer. Duncan watched her leave, but just before she could open the trailer door his mind exploded with an idea.

Pushing his pain aside, Duncan leapt from his seat and sprinted towards Gwen before she could put her hand on the trailer door. He reached out and grabbed her waist and yanked her to the side. Gwen let out a surprised yelp, as Duncan brought her down to the ground and kneeled over her.

Gwen tried to push Duncan off her, but as soon as her palms came into contact with his legs, his arms darted to her hips and his fingers started tickling her unmercifully. Gwen's laughter came out in fractured bursts of sound, as she was working hard to conceal them so Duncan could hear her protests.

"D-Duncan!-"she giggled"-get," another giggle "-off," she giggled again "me!" Her body tried to wriggle out of Duncan's grasp, but his rebellious fingers altered any movement into awkward spasms. He smiled at her venerability as he continued to tickle her.

"Not until you apologize!" Duncan instructed. He was struggling to restrain Gwen's twitching body between his legs, as his hands moved up to lightly stroke her neck. Gwen's head jerked in all directions, trying to block Duncan's fingers from her weakest spot. Any of her protests were now drowned out by frustrated chortles, and her breath started to become scarce.

"OK, OK!" she gasped, her neck still being attacked by Duncan's sly fingers."I'm sorry for elbowing you!" she yelled in between stray laughs. Gwen sighed in relief as Duncan's hands left her body. They were both breathing heavily from their loss of energy and breath. Duncan rested his legs on Gwen's, his forearms suspending his torso just above hers.

"That's better," he whispered. Their eyes met, and both of them couldn't seem to look away. Time didn't seem to matter, both were hypnotised by the other's engrossing stare. Gwen saw the strangest thing flicker in Duncan's eyes. Could it be- no, he has Courtney. However, whatever it was, Duncan's longing gaze gave Gwen the most dominate urge to seize Duncan's neck and close the gap between their lips. Still panting deeply, Gwen closed her eyes before his gaze could cloud her mind further.

She heard Duncan sigh (almost reluctantly) and lift himself up from Gwen. Free from Duncan's body, Gwen stood up also, an awkward silence hanging over them. The craziest idea swept across Gwen's mind when he looked at her again. Did he see something in her eyes as well?

Duncan scratched the back of his head nervously and cleared his throat. "Ugh, we should probably-"

"Yeah, we can only guess what Chris will make us do tomorrow..." Gwen added, her voice trembling slightly. She flashed Duncan one last playful smile as she walked into the trailer. She leaned against the closed door and shut her eyes.

She spent her entire night's slumber thinking about Duncan's eyes, and trying to unearth some sort of hidden meaning behind his gaze. By the morning's light she had come up with about 10 different theories about what lied in Duncan's stare, all of which redirected back to her desire to throw her arms around him.

* * *

><p>The following day saw the contestants surviving a horror movie, much to Duncan and Gwen's ecstasy.<p>

"Yes!" Gwen exclaimed, giving Duncan an enthusiastic high five, "finally a challenge I can get my hands into!"

"Yeah, but be careful, but there may be an escaped psycho with a chainsaw and a-"Duncan said, preparing to whip out his fake –

"Hook?" Gwen finished confidently. She chuckled. "Please, that was so last season. Besides, I won that challenge, remember?"

She reached behind Duncan's back and retrieved the hook he had sneakily placed on his hand with a smile. Duncan was flabbergasted. Never before had someone not screamed at Duncan's signature hook routine. His eyes narrowed as Gwen started to stroll of, twirling his hook in between her thin fingers.

_There is something about that girl… _he thought.

They spent the entire time laughing at the crummy sets and poking fun at Chris' pathetic death attempt ("Please, I could make better fake blood!" said Duncan "Or better yet, why not just kill him and make it as realistic as it could get?" chortled Gwen in response). The two teams were now tied, with the final acting challenge deciding the winner. Duncan and Gwen were seated on an ageing maroon couch, each holding a script.

Gwen read the script with shaking hands, reading over it again and again to make sure her eyes weren't manipulating the text into what she wanted to see. Even through the script consisted of several pages it only had one line, which taunted Gwen menacingly.

_Make out like you mean it until the killer comes, then scream._

Duncan was acting just as anxious, stealing nervous glances at Gwen through the corners of his eyes. He laughed lightly, his voice shaking.

"Chris sure doesn't know how to write a script..." he said, attempting a casual attitude to conceal his nervousness and... anticipation? Duncan couldn't believe it either. Gwen smiled.

"Yeah..." was all that she could manage, a simple conversation seeming extremely difficult. Suddenly Chris popped up from behind the couch, wearing a look that made both Duncan and Gwen want to tear his eyes out.

"Remember, Kiddies," he said, with the same irritating grimace "like you mean it" he added with extra emphasis. He grinned at the nervous pair and ducked down under the couch once more.

"And this is why you put the camera on 24/7!" Chris whispered to Chef, who rolled his eyes in response.

Gwen and Duncan turned to face each other, both looking uneasy.

"Ok," Duncan said awkwardly as he started to lean in. Gwen's heart was beating insanely fast as his face came closer with each second. She could smell his intoxicating aroma that sent her stomach swirling. She could see every detail of his captivating teal eyes. She could almost hear Duncan's heart rocketing in his chest. She felt his breath tickle her face oh so gently; its sweetness twisted her stomach further. With their eyes interlocked the entire time, Gwen and Duncan's mouths were now within millimetres of each other... until-

It happened. The sweet, perfect sensation of Duncan's lips on hers rushed through Gwen's helpless body. The underlying taste of blueberries that lingered on Gwen's lipstick soothed Duncan's mouth like nothing he had ever experienced. Their lips moved as one, as though the action was a second nature. It left both of them drowning in a blissful utopia.

Gwen's arms wrapped around Duncan's neck instinctively and he responded by snaking his arms around her waist. Duncan couldn't help but notice that Gwen smelled extremely inviting, a sweet mix of… blue lolly snakes and cherries.

The moment seemed to last forever; neither one of them had the courage or self control to pull away. That was until Leshawna's and Harold's frustrated cries jerked them back into reality.

"Hey! You forgot to scream!"

"GOSH! Way to lose the challenge!"

Duncan tore his head away from Gwen's, both of them breathing heavily from a lack of air. DJ stood behind the couch, carrying a plastic chainsaw; he looked extremely jittery. Leshawna and Harold were staring the two of the down, no doubt blaming them for their loss. They quickly rose into a sitting position, their eyes unable to focus on anything but each other. The brightest shade of crimson seeped onto both their faces. Even though the others remained ignorant, both Duncan and Gwen knew. There was much more than good acting that graced that set that day. No matter how many times they would deny it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh you have no idea how much i acutally wanted this to happen when i thought of it! Now i'm like, drowning in speculation of what couldve been. Oh well.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed that:)**

**Please review! Critism is welcomed, gotta improve somehow.**

**BFG**


End file.
